


More Than Partners

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Wallander (UK TV), wallander
Genre: F/M, Romance, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins with the ending of the episode "One Step Behind," with the addition of an OFC and moves forward. Magnus' partner helps him cope with killing a man, and feelings surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Klara Eklund ran behind Magnus Martinsson, gun drawn, body crouched low as they approached Kurt Wallander's house. Kurt had run out of the suspect's home, worried that he was after Linda, Kurt's daughter. He was right. Magnus peaked through the window, then crouched back down to face Klara.

"There's a gun on Linda," he said. "Kurt's gun is drawn. Stay here in case he runs."

Klara nodded and watched as Magnus went into the house. He yelled for Kurt to get down, and there were two shots. She didn't dare take her focus off the door, but those few seconds of not knowing who fired the shots felt like hours. Panic hit when a form came through the door, followed by immediate relief when she realized it was Magnus. He faced away from her as he gripped the side of the house and wretched. Klara, gun still drawn, went inside to see Kurt holding his daughter on the floor. They were both safe. She holstered her weapon and returned to Magnus. He stood straight when she touched his back.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Fine."

"You probably saved both their lives. You know that, right?"

Magnus looked into her eyes for just a second before glancing away, and he nodded.

"I'll call the station and get the team out here."

Magnus nodded again, and Klara pulled out her mobile. She made the call as she watched Magnus walk to the car and sit on the edge of the back seat with his feet on the ground. When she disconnected, she walked over to him, pulling an evidence bag out of her pocket.

"I'm going to need your gun."

Magnus pulled his gun from the holster and released the clip before placing it all in the bag.

"Do you want to write down what happened now, while it's still fresh in your mind?"

"Yeah," he said, finally speaking. "That's a good idea."

Klara handed Magnus a pen and notepad before she went back inside to check on Kurt and Linda. She got them out of the house to clear the crime scene. Kurt put Linda in the back of his car, and joined Klara inside the house. Kurt walked her through what happened when he arrived. He would have to do it again when a more senior officer showed up, technically she was even under Magnus, but it gave him something to do, and let him process exactly what happened. Klara saw the change from frightened father to seasoned detective as his recall became less emotional and more technical. The rest of the team soon arrived, and Kurt pulled her aside.

"Thank you," he said.

"Just doing my job, sir."

He nodded. "Take Martinsson and Linda back to the station. Nyberg and I will finish up here."

"Yes, sir."

Klara got Linda from Kurt's car, and she held her arm around her as they walked to Magnus'. Klara asked him for the keys, but he shook his head."

"I'll drive," he said.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and tucked his long body behind the wheel. Linda got in back. The ride back to the station was quiet. There would be more talking to come as they all retold the events of the day to different people from higher ranks.

Svedberg's funeral was the next day. As they all left the service, Kurt suggested they go have drinks. One by one, the others began to decline, but Klara agreed. Magnus, who was going to pass, decided to go along. They arrived at the pub in separate cars, but waited until they were together to go inside. Magnus pointed out a vacant booth in a far corner, and they wove their way through the crowd, staying close together. Klara stared down at Kurt's feet to avoid stepping on his heels, and she felt the light brush of Magnus' hand at her back as he followed. Klara sat and scooted toward the wall. Kurt sat across from her while Magnus sat next to her.

They waited for ten minutes before they realized the waitresses didn't even notice they were there.

"Maybe I should just go to the bar," Magnus said.

"No," Kurt said, "this was my bright idea." A small smile tugged at his lips. "I'll go. Drinks?"

"Beer's fine," Magnus said.

"Same," said Klara.

"Going easy on an old man, are we?"

The two younger officers smiled at him. No one doubted Kurt Wallander's ability to remember a few simple drinks. He took in more details on a case than seemed humanly possible at times.

Once they were alone, Magnus turned slightly toward Klara.

"I never got to say thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For keeping it together so well yesterday. For keeping things moving in a professional manner... and for not bringing it up after."

"Then why are you bringing it up," she asked with a grin.

"Because I felt it deserved a thank you. So... thank you."

Klara nodded. "You're welcome."

Kurt came back with their beers, and they toasted to Svedberg. Halfway through their second round, Kurt's mobile rang.

"It's Linda," he said as he checked the caller I.D. "Excuse me."

He stood and walked outside to take the call, and was back a moment later.

"I'm sorry, but Linda wants to talk. Considering what happened yesterday I..."

"Go," Klara said.

Magnus nodded. "Of course. Go."

Kurt threw some money on the table and left. Klara sipped at her beer. Magnus leaned back and stretched his legs out under the table. He had one hand on his mug, and the other rested in his lap. He played with the condensation on his mug as the silence stretched on.

"I know you thanked me for not bringing it up," Klara said after a while, "but if you do ever want to talk about it..."

Magnus nodded. "I just... I never killed anyone before."

"I know."

"It's different than I thought."

"You didn't think it would upset you?"

"No. He was the bad guy. He was about to kill Linda. What choice did I have?"

"It's not about choice. I'm not saying what you did was wrong, or that you had another option. I'm saying that he was still a person. Maybe we shouldn't be okay with taking a life... even a bad guy's. Maybe it should affect us."

"Maybe."

Klara sat back and covered the hand on Magnus's leg with her own.

"You did great yesterday," she said.

"So did you."

Magnus turned his hand in hers and squeezed. Klara stared at their joined hands as Magnus leaned toward her. His nose nuzzled into the hair by her ear, and she leaned into it, despite the warning sounding on her head.

"I've only been with the team for seven months," she said.

"And I've wanted to do this since day one."

"Isn't there some kind of rule against this?"

"Probably," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe we should stop before we get carried away," he said. She tilted her head to give him more room.

Magnus pressed his lips to her neck. Just a light touch. "Do you want to stop?"

A sigh escaped Klara's lips, and Magnus had her answer. He stood from the booth and threw a few more bills on the table, then extended his hand to Klara. She pushed herself from the booth and took the offered hand. They walked down the block until they got to his car. He put his hands to her hips and pushed her back against the passenger door. She leaned back as his lips brushed against hers. Her breath stilled with anticipation.

Magnus sighed and looked into her eyes. "You're not sure about this, are you?"

"I want to. I do. It's just... we work together, and I love my job. I don't want to get transferred to another department because of an office affair."

"That implies we'd get caught," Magnus said with a smile. He put a hand to her face. "I understand."

"Do you?"

"I do. But I desperately want to kiss you."

"And I want you to kiss me."

"Just not desperately," he asked with a grin.

"Very desperately. It's just..."

"You worry."

"Yes."

"You're always worried about something, Klara." Klara just shrugged, and Magnus sighed. "Look, why don't we go back to my place and talk?"

"Not a good idea," she said shaking her head.

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust myself."

Magnus smiled and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and her body gave in and relaxed against him. His hand slipped around to the back of her head as the kiss deepened.

Noise from the busy pub spilled out into the street as someone left, and broke the little world they were in. Magnus pulled away, and Klara whimpered.

"Do you want to go back inside," he asked. "Have another beer? Talk?"

"That sounds safe."

"You must think I'm an animal," he said with a chuckle.

"No, I think you're very attractive... and that kiss was amazing. I told you, it's me I don't trust."

Magnus brushed his lips over hers once more before he took her hand and led her back inside. Their booth was now occupied, but he found a small table at the back. He pulled his chair around the table, next to hers, and put his arm around her.

"We can take this slow," he said. "Make sure this is what we both want."

"Be honest with each other if it's not... no hard feelings..."

"Right," he said. "So it won't affect our work."

Klara nodded. "We need ground rules for work."

"You do love your rules," he said with a smile. "Such as?"

"No one at work can know we're even attempting to date. No one. So, no kissing, no hand-holding, no long looks-"

"What if I already stare at you?"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes. Don't you stare at me?"

Klara blushed. "Yes, I do."

"Okay, then. So, we can stare at each other. If we suddenly stop, people may get suspicious. The key isn't to make it seem like nothing is going on between us. The key is to make sure that we don't act any differently at work than we always have."

"Good point."

They talked for a while longer before heading back outside. He walked her to her car.

"You okay to get home," he asked.

"I'll be fine. So... after work tomorrow, you'll meet me at my place?"

"Absolutely. I'll bring the take away."

"Sounds good."

Klara unlocked her car, but Magnus grabbed her wrist. When she looked up, he pulled her against his chest and captured her lips with his. The kiss was firm, and Klara parted her lips just a bit to his pull his lip between her own, which drew a soft moan from Magnus. The kiss stopped, but their lips still touched.

"Do you really think we can do this," she asked.

"If we really want to, we will."

"I want to."

Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Klara had trouble sleeping that night. Her mind kept drifting to Magnus and what might have happened between them had she gone home with him. She imagined his lips on her again, and his large, strong hands on her hips, and eventually fell asleep imagining him whispering her ear.

She was surprised by how at ease she was around him the next day at work. No one could know that they had decided to move beyond a working relationship. She was relieved that Magnus was taking her concerns seriously. He could sometimes be a bit impulsive, and she worried that he would let their attraction affect his behavior, but there was no change. Not even to her own eyes.

A robbery kept them at the station late. When the Chief finally told everyone to go home it was after ten that night. Everyone cleared out of the conference room except for Klara and Magnus. They stayed to clear the papers from the table and put them away for the next day.

"Are you still coming over," Klara asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Klara shrugged. "It's late."

"Would you rather I not?"

"No... I'm looking forward to it."

Klara smiled and Magnus grinned back at her before turning back to his stack of papers.

"Why don't you leave now," he said. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Okay."

Klara decided to take a quick shower since Magnus was still going to pick up food for the two of them. She was just finishing tidying up the bathroom when there was a knock at her door. She pulled the clip from her hair and let Magnus inside. He set a box of pizza on the kitchen table and took in Klara's appearance: a light blue, form-fitting shirt and matching pajama pants.

"I hope you don't mind that I showered since it's late," she said.

"Not at all."

He took Klara's hand and drew her into his arms. He wrapped them around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hungry," he asked.

"Starving."

They discussed work as they ate, then moved to the sofa where they kissed a while before she pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why now?"

"Why what?"

"Us. We've worked side by side for all these months and I had no idea you were interested in me. Then, at the bar, you just start kissing me. As much as I enjoyed it, it caught me off guard. It was sudden."

"Well, I told you last night, I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"So, why now?"

"Honestly? What happened with Linda and Kurt... and Svedberg." He shifter a little in his seat before continuing. "After I shot that guy, when you came to check on me, you didn't fuss over me, but I could see you were worried about me. I liked that. You gave me space, but I knew you were there for me. Then, at Svedberg's funeral, I just watched you. I kept thinking how badly I wanted to kiss you, and how easily that opportunity could slip away."

"You had the 'new appreciation for life' moment?" She smiled.

"Well, no. Not necessarily that one of us could have died, though we could have... I mean, our jobs, there's always that possibility. But it could be anything. You could have met someone... started dating. After Svedberg's funeral, I was going to go home. I was going to tell Kurt I didn't want to go for drinks... until you agreed. And when I saw my chance later, I took it. And I'm so glad I did."

He kissed her again and pulled her legs across his own. Klara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to pull him down with her as she lay back on the sofa. When Magnus' elbow hit the cushion, he pulled back.

"I should go. It's late."

He sat up and pulled Klara with him. She pulled her legs from his lap, but didn't move away from him.

"You could spend the night," she said.

Magnus smiled. "I thought we were taking this slow?"

"I told you I couldn't trust myself around you."

Magnus cupped her face in his hand and kissed her again. The kiss was slow and passionate. His hands slid down to her rear, and he lifted her and pulled her into his lap. Klara let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back. Magnus' hands moved up her back until he had both hands buried in her hair, holding her close.

When Magnus finally broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Klara's.

"I would love to stay," he said, "but I don't have anything with me. I'd have to run home in the morning to shower and change. And something tells me it would be hard to pull myself away... and I'd be late."

Klara smiled as Magnus gave her another quick kiss, then she stood from his lap with a frustrated groan. They kissed goodbye at the door, then Klara climbed into bed.

Over the next few weeks, neither of them brought up spending the night again. They took turns meeting at each other's apartments, but they always left before it got too late.

Everything was going well. Their relationship at work was unchanged. They spent their nights talking, kissing, and watching films.

One day at work was harder than usual. Kurt was barking orders in frustration, and Magnus ended up doing a lot of grunt work at the station while Klara went out into the field. When she went back to the station before going home, Klara could see the aggravation in Magnus' face. She pulled him aside and whispered.

"You coming over tonight?"

"I don't know," he said, "I'm kind of tired."

He wouldn't look her in the eye, and Klara knew something was wrong.

"Hey," she said, "don't let work affect us, okay? What's wrong?"

He finally made eye contact, then looked around the station.

"I'll come by," he said.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Klara went home and waited for Magnus. An hour went by and she hadn't heard from him. She began to wrestle with the idea of calling him. She knew he was irritated about work, and she didn't want to push. She pulled out her phone and began to scroll for his number when he knocked on her door. When she opened it, he was standing with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What happened?"

"I almost didn't come. I had to drive for a while."

Klara took his hand and led him to the couch.

"Talk to me," she said.

Magnus slouched down on the couch to rest his head against the back as Klara sat sideways with one foot on the floor.

"I got angry at you," he admitted, "and I shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't?"

"Kurt sticking me with the shit work while you got to go into the field."

"Magnus... what you do is not shit work."

"What I did today was absolute shit work. Any rookie in that station could have done that research."

"Kurt trusts you," Klara said. "He's not going to hand work to just anyone."

Magnus just sat there quietly, and Klara decided to push.

"Why did you get angry with me," she asked.

"I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Kurt has been really putting you out into the field, and today he only took you with him, and I got stuck at the station."

"I'm still learning, Magnus."

"I know that. I told you, I know I shouldn't be angry at you. It just got directed that way, and it took me a while to get it sorted in my head."

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he took her hand. "We're okay... if you forgive me."

Klara scooted back so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch. She stretched her leg out and crooked her finger with a smile. Magnus grinned and lay back against her, his head against her shoulder. Klara ran her fingers through his blonde curls.

"You know," she said, "I am your partner. You could always request my help for the so-called shit work."

"Do you know what irritates me about doing that work? It's so tedious, and takes so long, that by the time I finally find what I'm looking for Kurt has either already figured it out, or it doesn't matter anymore."

"Like today..."

"Like today. And I miss out on actual investigative work... for research."

Klara kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry."

Magnus pulled Klara's legs around his waist so that her feet rested in his lap. His hands glided over the smooth skin of her legs as he pushed her pant legs up a bit. Klara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him just below his ear, drawing a sigh from him.

"Don't you wish we could just stay like this," she asked.

"That would be wonderful."

So, they stayed there a while. Magnus' fingers stroked over her legs.

After a while, Magnus pulled her legs from around his waist, and he turned to face her. On his knees, he tugged her by the waist and pulled her so that she was lying flat on the couch. His fingers brushed through her hair as they stared into each other's eyes before he captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Klara tugged at his shirt until he was lying on top of her. She loved to feel the weight of him.

Magnus broke the kiss and waited for her to open her eyes.

"I have a bag in the boot of my car," he said. "A toothbrush... a change of clothes..."

Klara smiled. "I think you should go get it."

Magnus returned the smile and kissed her before standing.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He came back with a duffle bag, and Klara motioned toward her bedroom door.

"You can bring it in there," she said.

Magnus placed the bag on an armchair in the bedroom, then went back into the living area. He stood at the end of the couch and crossed his arms.

"Is there anything else I can bring into the bedroom," he asked with a grin.

Klara laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I can think of something."

Magnus was beside her in two strides and he scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her as he carried her to the bed and lay her down. He pulled off his shoes and lay next to her. Klara pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle his hips, but he pushed her back down as he kissed her neck. He hovered over her.

"You are always trying to take care of me," he said. "Let me take care of you now."

Klara nodded, and Magnus' lips were on her neck again. Klara fisted her hands in his hair and she closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Magnus' hands were everywhere; sliding down her sides, over her hips, then back up to her hands. He pulled them from his hair, laced their fingers together, and pressed her hands into the mattress. He kissed down her neck, to her shoulder. Klara watched as he kissed the backs of each of her fingers, which were still laced through his and resting over the back of his hand. The intimacy of it took her off guard, and she gave a quiet gasp. The sound drew Magnus' attention, and he turned his eyes toward her to see her staring at his lips on her fingers. Her mouth was open slightly until they made eye contact, and she bit her bottom lip with a grin.

Magnus got to his knees and pulled Klara into his lap. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her shirt up and over her head. His lips fell to the swell of her breasts and his hands braced against her back, holding her still as she arched into him. Klara begun to blindly undo the buttons on his shirt. Once she had it open she pushed it off his shoulders. He groaned as he pulled away from her breasts, but quickly shrugged the shirt off and flung it to the floor before he unfastened Klara's bra. It joined his shirt, and his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. His arms wrapped tight around her waist, holding her up and close to him.

Klara's hands sank into Magnus' hair. She ground her hips in his lap, trying to ease the building sensations, but Magnus slid his hands down to her hips and gripped them tight. A low growl emanated from his throat. He slid his hands around her waist and dipped his fingers into the waistband of her pajama pants, pulling them down, along with her panties, as he went. Klara lifted herself to give him room, and he lay her on her back and kissed her as he pushed everything down her legs. Klara helped kick the material off, onto the floor. Her hands went to work on Magnus' jeans, and they were both soon naked. Magnus seemed to slow. He kissed Klara's lips for a while before moving down her neck to her breasts once again.

"Magnus..." she whispered, mingled with a sigh.

His eyes flicked up to hers, but he didn't stop his exploration of her body. His hands squeezed at her thighs and rear before he kissed his way back to her mouth. He tilted her hips and ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, pushing her legs apart. He looked into her eyes as he ground his hips against hers. They both moaned.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered.

"Me, too. Long before you ever kissed me," she said.

Magnus took his time pushing into her, enjoying the feel of their bodies connecting. When their hips met, he ground against her and captured her lips with his. They kissed, and hands roamed as they barely moved their hips in a synchronized rhythm.

Magnus moved one arm beneath her and wrapped it around her shoulders as his rocking turned into short thrusts. Then the thrusts became longer, and faster, until Klara was clutching at his arms and back. Just when she felt like she was on the edge of release, Magnus slowed. He kissed her neck and shoulders, and along her collar bone as he thrust slow and deep. He kissed back to her lips and ran his fingers through the hair at her temples. His movement stopped completely and he stared down into Klara's eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said.

"I know I'm in love with you," she said with a grin.

Magnus kissed her again, and his hips snapped forward. His thrusts were harder and faster than before, pushing them both to their release.

He turned them onto their sides, but didn't separate from her. He rubbed his hands over her hips and back, giving slow thrusts between long kisses as they both came down. Klara pulled at his hips, urging his thrusts. She moaned with each one, her body still trembling from aftershocks.

Klara turned her head to catch her breath, and Magnus kissed her neck.

"Can we call in sick tomorrow," she asked.

"Only if we want everyone to question us," he said. "It may look odd that we both call in."

Klara groaned, then whimpered as Magnus pulled away.

"I need a shower," he said.

"Yeah, I could use another one now."

Magnus kissed her then got out of bed. He grabbed his duffel and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'll be quick," he said.

When Klara was done with her shower, she joined Magnus in bed. He had opted to wear just his boxer-briefs, so she wore just her panties and her shirt. Once she was in bed, she removed the shirt and scooted next to Magnus, who was lying on his back with his eyes closed. When he felt her bare skin on his, he moaned.

"You really think that's a good idea," he asked.

"What?"

"Lying next to me naked."

"I'm not naked."

"Close enough."

"Just keep telling yourself we have work tomorrow, and we need sleep." She rested her hand on his chest.

"Hopefully people can behave themselves tomorrow and we can leave on time," he said. "It is Friday, after all. We'll have the whole weekend."

"Your place or mine?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it before squeezing it and holding it against his chest again.

"I find myself quite fond of your bed," he said with a grin. "I can't imagine why."

"It's a mystery," she said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Klara woke in the morning on her side, with Magnus cradled against her from behind. Every inch of her was touched by him. She glanced at her alarm clock. Just five minutes before it would go off. The thought of leaving the bed made her sigh, and the arm over her pulled her tight against the body behind her. Klara smiled and ran her hand over Magnus's arm.

"How long have you been awake," she asked.

"Just a few minutes. I didn't want to wake you."

He kissed along her shoulder, then Klara turned in his arms to face him. He ran his hand up her back as her fingers played over his chest, and their legs intertwined.

"I like waking up in your arms," she said.

Magnus smiled before pressing his lips to hers. Klara's lips parted and allowed Magnus to deepen the kiss for a moment before the alarm sounded. They both groaned as she turned it off. Magnus ran a hand over her face as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"We don't want to be late," he said. "You take the bathroom first."

"Are you sure? You have to backtrack to come in from the other side of town."

"That's fine. We won't get there at the same time that way."

"True."

Klara gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed. She pulled on her robe, grabbed her clothes and walked toward the bathroom.

"Shit, Klara," Magnus said after glancing at the clock.

"What?"

"It's still early," he said. "Do you always wake up this early?"

"I do if I want time to get ready."

Magnus turned over and pulled Klara's pillow under his arm, holding it as if she were still there.

"Wake me up in half an hour," he said. "That will give me enough time to backtrack my route."

Klara walked back to the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's so not fair that it takes you just a few minutes to throw on some clothes and head out the door."

"You could do it, too," he said looking up at her. "You don't need makeup... You're beautiful just like you are now."

Klara smiled, with a blush on her cheeks. "I would still need to fix my hair."

"I like it how it is."

"The department might have something to say about me coming in with sex hair," she said with a laugh.

Magnus shrugged. "I still like it."

"You would." She gave his head a gentle shove. "You did it to me."

Magnus smiled as he tugged the pillow closer to him. Klara shook her head and went into the bathroom. She was done with her clothes and makeup when she woke Magnus. He rubbed at his eyes and got out of bed. Klara had disappeared back into the bathroom, so he got dressed. He stood in the bathroom doorway and watched her brushing her hair for a moment before he slipped his arms around her waist from behind. She covered his arms with hers and he kissed her neck.

"You're going to make us late," she said.

"No... I almost pulled you back into the bed with me this morning. That would have made us late."

 

Klara arrived at the station before Magnus. She went straight for the coffee, and was pouring herself a cup when he walked in.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

She glanced around and saw that they were alone, so she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Magnus grabbed her hips.

"Dangerous territory," he whispered. "I told you I wanted to pull you back into the bed. Don't dare think that urge has passed."

Klara's eyes fluttered shut, and Magnus let go of her to turn to the coffee. She knew then, as she watched him pour a stupid cup of coffee, that sleeping together, admitting that they were falling in love with each other... everything had changed. She didn't want to hide their relationship anymore, but knew that they had to do it. At least until they could figure everything out.

They met everyone in the conference room to pick up where they left off the day before. Wallander brought in a large stack of papers and placed them in front of Magnus. Klara watched as Magnus ran his hand over his face and slouched in his chair. Before Kurt could pass out anymore assignments, Klara spoke up.

"I'd like to stay and help Martinsson, if that's okay," she said. "He is my partner, and two sets of eyes are better than one."

"You need more field training," Kurt said.

"I know, but this is important, too. The field isn't going anywhere."

Kurt turned to Magnus.

"I could use the help, honestly," Magnus said.

"Okay, then. You can use my office. I have to meet with the police over in Lund, so I'll be out most of the day. You can reach me on my mobile," Kurt said to the group.

The team dispersed to work on their various assignments. Klara and Magnus each picked up part of the large stack of files and went into Kurt's office. Magnus shut the door with his foot, set the files down on the desk, and went to the windows that opened to the squad room.

"What are you doing," Klara asked.

"Closing the blinds," Magnus said with a smile.

"No, people will get suspicious... and we really do have to work."

Magnus groaned. "I was hoping to at least be able to touch you."

"Darling, I want to touch you, too. But we're at work."

"I know," Magnus whined.

He sat behind Kurt's desk, across from Klara, and they divided the files.

"Let's get started," he said.

It didn't take long for Magnus to stretch out his leg under the desk and find Klara's. He left it against hers, rubbing them together occasionally.

"You're distracting me," Klara said with a smile. She didn't look up from her papers.

"That's the point." Magnus took a quick glance at her through his lashes.

"You're going to get us caught."

"I want you so badly right now."

Klara finally looked up. "And you think I don't want you? We've got to be careful, is all."

"If those blinds were closed, I'd have you on top of this desk."

Klara looked into his eyes as he stared back with a hunger she had yet to see from him. That look bolstered her confidence, though she couldn't help but blush at his words.

"Tell you what," she said, "if you behave the rest of the work day, I'm totally yours when we leave."

Magnus' eyebrow shot up in interest. "Totally mine?"

"Totally yours. You can have me anywhere you want."

Magnus rolled his pen through his fingers, then turned his attention back to his files with renewed effort. Klara smiled. She wondered what he would have in store for her when they got back to her place... or maybe they would go to his place for the weekend. She didn't care too much, as long as they were together. She would let him decide. Either way, she would have to go home. She had to pack a bag if she was staying at Magnus'.

The rest of the day went slowly, but they were able to put together some useful information. They presented it to Wallander when he got back to the station.

"Excellent work, you two."

"Having someone to help really paid off," Magnus said.

"Looks like it did," Kurt said. "You owe her for volunteering, I think."

"Oh, I'll think of something to repay her," Magnus said.

Wallander smiled and looked down at the papers, and Magnus took the opportunity to wink at Klara.

They got together for a meeting as the rest of the team rolled back in. It was a few minutes after six when Wallander told everyone to go home. Magnus walked Klara out to her car, but kept a respectable distance as they talked.

"I want to take you out tonight," he said. "Dinner?"

"Someone could see us out."

"Not if we go to Malmo."

Klara smiled. "Dinner, huh?"

"A proper date. Go home and freshen up. I'll pick you up in half an hour."

"Sounds lovely."

Magnus winked, and then walked away.

Klara changed into a dark gray, cap sleeve dress that flared just above her knees. When she opened the door to Magnus, he was wearing his jeans, but with a button down shirt and jacket. His eyes raked over her and he let out a breath.

"Wow. You look amazing," he said.

"Thank you." She put a hand to his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "You want to come in for a minute?"

"If I come in now, we'll miss dinner," he said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Just have to grab my purse."

She left the door open as she walked to the kitchen bar and picked up her purse. Magnus watched the skirt of her dress play around her legs as she walked, then he slowly slid his gaze up her body until their eyes met. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes cast downward as she locked her door. Magnus took her hand as they walked, and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He held the car door open for her, and they were on their way.

About an hour later, they pulled up to the restaurant in Malmo. Magnus requested a booth, and insisted that they sit on the same side.

"I want to touch you," he whispered in her ear. "So, we can either sit across from each other and eat with one hand while we hold hands across the table, or you can sit next to me so I can lean against you... touch your leg... kiss your neck..."

Klara blushed. She blushed quite often when he expressed his desire for her, and he found that he liked it.

Klara wasn't arguing against that reasoning. She wanted to be touched by Magnus. She wanted to feel his lips on her. Magnus let her slide in first, then he sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders. The high back of the booth seat, plus Magnus' tall, broad frame, made her feel like she was tucked away somewhere safe and secluded. He brushed his thumb back and forth over her shoulder as they looked at the menu. The hostess had given them two, but Magnus leaned into Klara and they looked at her menu together.

"Everything looks delicious," she said.

Magnus nuzzled against her ear and placed a soft kiss just below it.

"Extremely delicious," he whispered.

His voice was deep and smooth. It sent a shiver through Klara. She had never heard his voice like that before.

"If you keep this up," she said, "we'll never make it through dinner."

Magnus smiled and turned his attention back to the menu, but Klara stared at him. She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I may have forgotten to mention it," she said as she put a hand on his thigh and squeezed, "but you look so sexy tonight."

Magnus kept his eyes on hers as she reached up and undid his collar and top buttons.

"There," she said. "Even sexier."

Magnus' lips crashed onto hers, and he gripped her waist. Klara's hand went to his face as she kissed him back, then slipped down to his chest and clutched his lapel. They didn't break away until they heard the waiter clear his throat. Klara hid her face against Magnus' shoulder.

"Sorry," Magnus said to the waiter.

"No worries. Are you ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?"

"No, I think we're ready. Klara?"

Klara nodded, and gave the waiter her order, then Magnus. He also ordered them each a glass of wine. Klara protested at first, saying it wasn't necessary, but he insisted.

As they waited for their food, talk naturally drifted toward work, but Magnus put a quick stop to it.

"No more work tonight," he said. "Tonight is about us."

"Two police officers trying not to talk about police business... That will be interesting."

"There are better things to talk about."

"Such as?"

Magnus' eyes lingered over her body for a moment.

"Such as, how I almost couldn't breathe when you answered the door in that dress. You are so beautiful, Klara."

Klara blushed once again, and Magnus felt himself grow warm. The sensation spread through his chest and into the pit of his stomach.

"No man has ever made me feel so wanted," Klara said. "I don't think you realize how much you affect me... how much I think about you. I know I hide it well. Especially at work."

"A little too well," Magnus said with a grin.

"Don't think it means I don't want you... or that I don't love you. Because I do."

Magnus smiled, then leaned in and whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart, and Klara giggled as the waiter stood there smiling. He set their food down and asked if they would need anything else. Magnus shook his head with a "thank you" and the waiter nodded and left.

"He must think all we do is make out," Klara said.

"Hey, we keep our hands to ourselves all day at work. Outside of that, I get to touch you and kiss you all I want."

"Yes, you do," she added with a smile.

They shared one more kiss before digging in to their food.


	4. Chapter 4

Their ride back to Ystad was filled with lots of silence. Magnus held Klara's hand as often as possible while driving, and they just enjoyed being next to each other. Klara raised Magnus' hand to her lips and trailed kisses over his knuckles.

"Are we spending the weekend at your place or mine," she asked.

"I already have a bag in the car for me to stay at your place, but if you want to go to mine, we can."

"What will get me in your arms faster?"

Magnus smiled and squeezed her hand. "Your place."

"My place it is."

When they arrived at her apartment, Magnus took her key and unlocked the door, then stepped aside to let her in. He sat on the sofa while she put her purse down, stepped out of her shoes, and turned on a few lights. When she moved to sit next to him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, pulling one of her legs over his so that she sat straddling his lap.

"Do you plan on keeping your promise," he asked.

"Did I make a promise?"

"Oh, yes... totally mine."

"Ahhhh... I did make that promise. I guess I have to keep my word."

Magnus moved his hands over Klara's back, pulling her closer. She waited for him to kiss her, but he just stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Do you know what got me through the shit work today," he asked. Klara just shook her head as she wrapped her arms around neck. "Knowing that when it was all done, I would have you to come home to," he said.

He watched as a hint of pink colored her cheeks, then he leaned in. His lips brushed over hers, then her jaw and neck. Klara's hands slipped into his hair as he kissed her neck. His hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it up around her waist. He stood and turned with her in his arms, then dropped to his knees, placing her to sit on the sofa. He pulled her panties down and off her legs.

Klara watched with anticipation. In all the times they had been together, they had kept it pretty traditional. They took their time, each learning what made the other tick. Now, as he kissed the insides of her knees, she knew that was about to change. He pulled her rear to the edge of the cushion, and lifted her legs over his shoulders. His lips trailed open mouth kisses up the insides of her thighs, and he locked his eyes onto hers as his mouth closed over her core. Klara's body shivered at the feel of his tongue sliding over her before he pulled away with a gentle suck. She let out a sharp breath. Magnus smiled and kissed her thighs again before his mouth was back on her. This time, more firmly. Klara's hips rose to press against him, but he held them down. She moaned, writhing beneath his hands and mouth until the pleasure she felt overwhelmed her. Her legs squeezed around his head, and his hands moved down from her hips to soothe over her thighs as he kissed her flesh. Her legs soon went limp, and Magnus pulled them from his shoulders and rose to capture Klara's mouth in a kiss. Klara returned the kiss, her hands fisting his hair.

"Thinking about doing that to you," he said, "that's what got me through the day."

"I feel like I should return the favor."

"Another time. This is about me having my way with you. You can have your way with me tomorrow."

Magnus kissed her again, hungry and needy as he pulled at the zipper at her back. When he had it pulled down, he got to his feet and pulled Klara with him. The force of his tug pulled her flat against his chest, and his lips were on hers again. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, but Magnus' eyes stayed locked with hers. He lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, moving her fingers to undo the top button of his shirt. She smiled and slowly undid each one. His hands caressed her face. His fingers raked through her hair. Klara slid her hands back up to his shoulders to push his shirt off. She ran her hands over his bare chest. Firm and lean. Then Magnus grabbed her hand again. This time, he placed it on the buckle of his belt. His silent commands were reawakening the warmth in the pit of Klara's stomach. She kept eye contact as she loosened his belt and pulled it from his waist, then unfastened the button and zipper of his jeans. Her hands slipped in and circled his hips, landing on his boxer-clad rear with a squeeze.

Magnus moaned and his eyes fluttered shut before he pulled her lips to his. One of his hands slipped into her dress, now open at the back, and rubbed over her bare bottom before getting a firm grip beneath it. He lifted her off the floor, and her arms moved around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers played through the curls at the nape of his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed and pulled the dress from her arms and down her body. Her bra was soon removed, leaving her naked beneath him. He kissed her neck as his hand brushed over her hip toward her core. She sighed at the contact. Magnus moved to her side and draped his leg over hers as his hand explored her folds, and his mouth explored her neck.

Klara moaned. Her hand covered Magnus', trying to get him to press harder against her, but he kept his touch light.

"Magnus..."

"Yes, darling," he asked, his lips still at her neck.

"Please..."

"Soon, darling. Soon."

He kissed his way down her neck until his face was between her breasts. He breathed her in, and Klara ran a hand through his hair. He mouthed at the flesh of the mound before him until he covered the nipple with his lips, then he tugged it gently with his teeth. The sensation pulled a gasp from Klara. She tried once again to push his hand firmer against her, but he refused. He moved that hand away, making Klara groan. He quickly shed his jeans and boxers, then took her by the wrist and guided her hand to his erection. Her fingers wrapped around it, and Magnus let out a hiss.

"That should keep you occupied," he said, then flicked his tongue over her nipple and returned his hand to her core.

Klara moaned and writhed. She moved her hand in languid strokes, unable to focus on keeping a rhythm.

"Kiss me," she asked.

Slipping a finger inside of her, Magnus kissed her lips. When Klara's hand almost stilled, Magnus thrust his hips forward, driving himself into her loose fist. That made her focus... another silent command. He moaned into her mouth as her hand wrapped more firmly around him and stroked in time with the hand pleasuring her. She began to arch into him, trying to push herself against any part of him she could touch. When she barely got his name out in a strangled whimper, Magnus removed his hand and moved on top of her. He pushed her legs open and thrust in deep. Klara's entire body shivered as she chanted, "yes, yes,yes," over and over. They moved together, more and more frantic as they pushed each other closer to the edge, until Klara came with a scream, clawing at Magnus' shoulders as her entire body shook. Magnus worked her through her orgasm and was just a few strokes behind.

They kissed between ragged breaths, caressing each other's faces, hands roaming over every inch of each other.

"That was amazing," Klara said.

"Extremely."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, darling."

Magnus rolled onto his back, pulling Klara with him so that she lay on top of him. Her legs lay limp at his sides and she buried her face in his neck, kissing just below his ear. She felt his fingers brush through her hair, and the rise and fall of his chest as he sighed.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to hide anymore."

Magnus sighed again, and he held his cheek against the top of Klara's head.

"They'll separate us at work," he said. "No way will they allow us to be partners."

"I don't care. I want to be your partner here." She kissed his neck for emphasis.

"Klara," Magnus said as he pulled her back enough to look into her eyes, "I want that too, but I love working with you. You're an excellent police officer, and you're still carving out a spot for yourself. I don't want to get in the way of that."

Klara placed her palms on the bed and raised herself to look down at the man she loved. All the things she wanted to say to him ran through her head. "You're amazing. Wonderful. I'm the luckiest woman in the world that you love me." She thought them, but didn't say them. They seemed so cliche. She kissed him instead, and tried to convey all of what she felt in that kiss. His hands rested on her waist a moment before sliding up her back and sinking into her hair, holding her lips to his. When they broke the kiss, she nuzzled her nose against his. Magnus smiled, and let out a contented hum. She knew then that he understood.

"So," Klara said, "we keep it to ourselves?"

"For a while, yes. We'll tell everyone eventually, but let's give it time. Let everyone see that our relationship doesn't affect our work."

"If it comes down to rules it may not matter."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He rolled Klara onto her back and smiled. "Right now," he said, "you're still bound by your promise... all mine."

"You're going to wear me out," she said with a blush.

Magnus rolled his hips against hers and kissed her neck.

"We'll sleep in late tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Klara's eyes fluttered open as sunlight filtered through a crack in the curtains. The more she woke, the more she felt the weight on top of her. She looked down at the golden curls that rested just beneath her breasts, and she chuckled. She and Magnus had made love two more times the night before, and they were both so exhausted that they fell asleep almost instantly. Magnus still lay between her legs, his arms bent beneath him along her sides, and his head resting on her stomach. His feet hung over the edge of the bed.

Klara ran her fingers through his hair. She hated to wake him up, but she was quickly becoming uncomfortable now that she was awake. She never slept flat on her back with her legs stretched straight, yet she had been that way all night. Her leg felt heavy as she moved it to curl over Magnus, and it fell back to the bed.

"Magnus... sweetheart."

He didn't move. She ran her hand though his hair more firmly, and caressed the back of his neck.

"Magnus..."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Wake up, baby. I can't move."

"Good," he murmured against her stomach.

"Not good. My legs are starting to go numb."

Magnus groaned, but lifted himself onto his elbows. That alone relieved some of the heaviness she felt in her limbs, and she sighed. Magnus kissed her stomach, then moved up her body to her lips.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning."

He moved to lay on his side, and he pulled Klara with him, circling his arms around her before he closed his eyes again. Klara nuzzled into his neck and breathed deeply, and she was soon asleep again.

The next time Klara woke it was to the feel of lips on her face. Random kisses placed on her cheek, forehead, and mouth.

"Good morning, again," she said with a smile.

"Good morning."

He pulled her tight against him and sighed.

"What time is it," she asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "We have nowhere to be. Time means nothing today."

"I like the sound of that."

"We can stay here all day and all night if we want."

"What about food?"

"Food? What's food?"

Klara chuckled. "Sure, you play now, but I've seen you eat."

"Okay, fine. We can eat, but we come right back to bed."

"I'm okay with that," she said.

She kissed his lips, and his arms squeezed her tight. He sighed as he kissed her back, and groaned when she pulled out of his arms.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Klara got out of bed and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out in her robe. She glanced over at Magnus and was almost tempted to get back into bed. He was lying on his back with one hand curled beneath his head. His other hand rested on his chest. The bed sheet was bunched around his hips, just covering him. Klara sighed and kept walking.

She started breakfast, and Magnus walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He was in just his boxers, and he ran a hand through his hair as he sat at the bar. Klara sighed.

"Must you?"

"Must I, what?"

"Come in here like that."

Magnus looked down at himself. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I'm trying to make breakfast, and now I just want to come sit in your lap."

Magnus smiled and looked down at the counter with a laugh as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. Klara was blown away. She actually made him blush.

"Can I get some help," Klara asked.

Magnus stood and moved behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"What do you need," he asked.

They talked as they ate, taking their time. Klara and Magnus had gone out for drinks a few times before, just as coworkers, and conversation led to their childhoods. Now, Klara sat with a smile as she listened to Magnus tell her what was no doubt one of his favorite stories. She heard it three, maybe four times since she met him, but it was clearly a great memory for him. He became so animated when he told it, and his eyes almost sparkled.

They cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, then Magnus took Klara's hand and led her back to the bedroom. He pulled the sash of her robe open and kissed her neck as it fell from her shoulders. She caught it and threw it over a small chair in the corner, then climbed under the sheets. Magnus removed his boxers and joined her. He lay on his back and pulled Klara to his side. She kissed his shoulder, then his chest as she settled into his arms. Her hand rested on his chest, and her thumb brushed back and forth through the tiny patch of hair. Magnus rubbed his hand up and down her arm. They lay there quietly, content to just be in each other's presence. For over an hour, hands brushed over skin. Fingers traced lines and curves. Lips placed random, soft kisses.

Klara reached to hold him tighter, and her thumb brushed over his nipple. Magnus sucked in a harsh breath, and Klara smiled. She brushed over it again as she kissed the one closest to her.

"Klara," Magnus moaned.

"Yes, darling?"

She wrapped her lips around it again, and Magnus just groaned in response. His hand cupped the back of her head, and his fingers gently massaged.

As she continued to mouth at his chest, her hand slipped beneath the sheet. Her fingertips trailed along the length of his already hardening member, causing his breath to hitch. She felt his hand make a fist in her hair, then relax again as she wrapped her hand around him. Magnus pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply. His hips began rocking with the rhythm of her hand.

Klara kissed down his jaw and neck, back down his chest, down his stomach. She kissed along his waist and hips. A long moan of anticipation escaped Magnus' lips.

Starting at the base, she licked a firm strip up to the tip before taking him into her mouth. Magnus shuddered and groaned Klara's name. She watched him. His eyes closed, but he soon opened them and shifted his upper body to look down at Klara. He watched her mouth as he disappeared into it over and over again. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes. What she saw there made her stop and stare. It was a mixture of love and lust, and she knew that he wanted her. Not just her body, but all of her.

Magnus grabbed her arms and pulled her up to lie on top of him. His lips crashed into hers, a hungry kiss that left her breathless as he rolled her onto her back and thrust into her. Magnus broke the kiss, but left his forehead pressed against hers as he continued to thrust. His hand caressed her face. His thumb brushed across her lips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Sometimes it's all I can do at work not to push you against a wall and kiss you senseless."

"Sometimes I fantasize about you pulling me into the storage room," Klara said with a smile.

Magnus seemed to think about that, and his thrusts became harder.

"Against the wall," he asked.

"Against the wall."

Magnus growled and pulled out of her. She didn't have time to question before he stood up, pulling her with him. Once she was on her feet, Magnus' lips were on hers again as he backed her against the wall. His hands squeezed at her breasts before moving down to her hips and circling her waist, down below her rear. He lifted her and pressed her back into the wall, and she gasped as she wrapped her legs around him. Magnus looked into her eyes. He took his time as he pushed into her, filling her completely. Klara moaned and tried to move her hips against him. He took the encouragement and began to thrust, short and shallow strokes as he held her against the wall, his hands under her thighs, just below her rear. For just a moment she let her head fall back against the wall, then she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his neck. The support of her holding herself up allowed Magnus to thrust harder.

When Magnus' rhythm started to falter, Klara knew he was close. She kissed to his ear and pulled the lobe between her teeth.

"Take me back to bed," she said. "I want you on top of me."

She lifted herself a little, letting him slip out as he walked back to the bed. She pushed herself back to the middle of the bed and Magnus crawled after her.

It didn't take much longer for both of them to come undone. Magnus rolled onto his back and pulled Klara on top of him. He ran his hands through her hair as they kissed.

"Shit, Klara," he said, "I love you."

Klara giggled and put her head down against his chest before looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came too soon. After an entire weekend in each other's arms, neither of them wanted to go back to work. They did eventually leave the bedroom. Klara dressed in sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Magnus slipped his jeans on, though he refused to put on a shirt except when he left to pick up food for dinner. Klara didn't mind.

Now, the alarm blared. Magnus groaned and squeezed Klara tighter. She buried her face in his neck and let out a muffled "Noooo." Her hand blindly grabbed behind her for the clock and pushed the button to turn the noise off.

"Make it Saturday again," Klara whined.

"I wish. Do we have time for breakfast?"

"Only if you make it. I have to get ready."

"Oh, right. I forgot, your clock goes off way sooner than necessary."

"Necessary for you, maybe, but I need that time."

Magnus ran the tips of his fingers through the hair at her temple, then kissed her softly. A small grunt of satisfaction left her lips, but she pulled away.

"We'll be late if we keep this up."

"What if we skip breakfast?"

"I still have to get up now."

Magnus groaned and rolled onto his back, releasing Klara. They decided to skip breakfast. Magnus was worried that they would be too tempted to get back into bed if he stayed, and Klara was quick to agree. They kissed goodbye, and Magnus left Klara to finish getting ready. He backtracked to come in from the direction of his place and ended up at work a little earlier than usual. He poured a cup of coffee and put the few extra minutes to good use. Paperwork.

Klara came in a bit later with coffee in hand, and she sat at her desk, which faced Magnus'. He looked up at her and winked when she made eye contact. She smiled, but he saw her make a quick scan of the area before she looked down. That's when Magnus knew it wouldn't be as easy to pretend nothing was going on between them. Every time he saw her he wanted to touch her. Even if it was just to brush her hair back, or graze a finger over her arm. Contact. Physical contact. He'd had it all weekend, but he wanted more.

When Wallander came in, he was on his mobile. He walked past them and into his office, rummaged through his desk and disconnected the call. He holstered his gun as he walked over to Klara's desk.

"You're with me today," he said. "We have a domestic disturbance."

Klara grabbed her things, but searched through her desk until Wallander told her to hurry.

"I can't find my notepad."

Magnus looked up with a grin. "I think they have some in the storage room. I could help you look."

Klara's eyes shot to his and she threw a stack of post it notes at him. Magnus laughed. Wallander's eyes moved between the two of them.

"Something I should know," Wallander asked.

"No, sir," Klara said as she went back to looking through her desk drawers.

"Here," Magnus said. "Use mine. I'll grab an extra from the storage room later."

Klara shot him a dirty look, but he just smiled as she took the notepad.

"Ready, sir."

At the scene, tempers were flared and it took some time to get the married couple calm enough to talk. Wallander had Klara sit with the wife and take her statement. Klara pulled out the notepad and flipped it open. The first page had a note scribbled on it.

_You look gorgeous when you're flustered._

Klara held back a smile as she ripped the page from the pad and shoved it in her pocket.

Wallander dropped Klara back at the station when they were done. Magnus had called Wallander with the name and address of a person who claimed to witness a mugging. Wallander thought it would be better to go alone when Magnus said the man sounded paranoid. Klara tossed the notepad back on Magnus' desk.

"Thanks for letting me use that," she said.

"No problem, partner. Least I could do."

He glanced over at the notepad, open on his desk, and read a note there.

_Maybe you should get me flustered tonight._

"Oh, I intend to," Magnus said as he glanced up at Klara.

"Good," she smiled.

The weeks stretched on, and Klara and Magnus somehow managed to keep their relationship private. They found ways to be mildly intimate at work: touching a shoulder here, knees touching there. Nothing that would seem out of place for partners who were getting to know each other better.

Magnus had all but moved into Klara's apartment. He stayed there every night. He had his own drawer, and about two weeks worth of clothes hanging in her closet. He even brought over some of his favorite movies and books, and they never made it back to his place.

The true test of how their romantic relationship would affect their work came when they were given a long shift on a stakeout. They would be completely alone, but they had to be focused on the suspect, not each other. The police had rented a small apartment across the street from the suspect's building. They had a good view of the front entrance, the alley that led from the back entrance, and through the window of the suspect's apartment when the curtains were open. They were the first shift, and they talked as they set up the equipment.

"So, we're agreed," Klara said, "we treat this apartment just like the station. Even when we're alone."

"Agreed. I mean, come on, we're not animals. We have some self control, right?"

"Right. And twelve-hour shifts mean we'll get twelve hours off. And we don't need to sleep for twelve hours," Klara said with a grin.

"Exactly." Magnus smiled back.

"So... professional."

"Professional."


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed, and Klara and Magnus were able to keep up their professionalism. Five hours into their shift, Wallander came into the room, startling them both.

"Bloody hell, man," Magnus said. He had risen slightly out of his chair, but sat back down when he saw that it was Kurt.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "Martinsson, I need you back at the station."

"What's up?"

"We found a computer that may have important information on another case. I'd like you to look at it."

"You mean it's password protected and you need me to try to get into it," Magnus said. He couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice. He had somehow become their resident tech guy, even though he didn't like computers all that much.

"Yes," Wallander said. "I'll stay here and finish the shift with Eklund."

Magnus gathered his things and left, but not before catching Klara's eye and giving her a wink. She smiled and puckered her lips at him, then went back to her surveillance.

At the station, Magnus worked for an hour on the computer before he realized that it was far more than password protected. He connected his laptop and tried to get around the encryption. A few hours later the chief came over to him.

"Martinsson," she said.

"I've almost got it," he snapped. "I know Kurt thinks I'm some computer genius, but this takes time. It's not in my normal skill set."

The chief ignored his rant and stepped closer. "Magnus..."

At the sound of his first name, and the tone of her voice, Magnus looked up. "What?"

"Eklund and Wallander were trailing your stakeout suspect. He somehow got behind them and started shooting."

Magnus' hand gripped the arm of his chair. "Are they all right?"

"Klara is being taken to the hospital."

Magnus didn't wait for more details. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair as he stood. He barely registered that the chief was calling after him as he ran to his car. He sped the short distance to the hospital. The receptionist was startled when he hit the counter at the front desk.

"Has Klara Eklund been admitted yet?"

The receptionist looked up the name in the computer. "Not yet. The ambulance is still about ten minutes out."

Magnus ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the waiting area. Ten minutes. It would be the longest ten minutes of his life. He pulled out his mobile and called Kurt. No answer. His leg fidgeted as he sat, which wasn't for long. He stood after a few minutes and began to pace around the chairs. It was the sound of the siren that caught his attention and sent him on a mad dash toward the emergency doors. He watched as they unloaded a gurney from the back of the ambulance. It was Klara. Her eyes were closed, and there was an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Magnus caught her hand as they rushed pass him, and he ran alongside her.

"Klara, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Who are you," a doctor asked.

"I'm her partner. Will she be all right?"

"We don't know what kind of damage the bullet did."

As they approached large double doors, the doctor grabbed Magnus. His hand slipped from Klara's as they wheeled her through and the doors closed.

"We'll try to keep you informed," the doctor said. Then he disappeared behind the doors.

Magnus stood at the door, staring through the small, square window. Klara faded from view down the long corridor until they finally turned a corner, and she was gone. Magnus still stood there. Staring. He almost didn't feel the hand on his shoulder, almost couldn't hear the voice that accompanied it, until he turned his head toward it.

"What are you doing here," Wallander asked.

"Klara was shot."

"I know. You should be at the station."

"She's..." Magnus' voice trailed off. He couldn't let their secret out. Not like this. "She's my partner, Kurt. I have to be here." He turned his head to look back through the small window. "I should have been with her."

Wallander understood. He knew there was nothing he could say that would ease Magnus' guilt of not being there when it happened. Nothing would get rid of that nagging feeling that if he had just been there, maybe she would be okay. Kurt put his hand on Magnus' shoulder and squeezed.

"Let's go sit," he said.

Kurt managed to pull Magnus away from the doors and into a chair. Magnus' leg no longer fidgeted. The adrenaline was fading and pure worry was setting in. He slouched in the chair and ran his hands over his face.

_She looked so weak_ , he thought. His mind went back to when he last saw her. _I winked at her when I left. She smiled at me. She knows I love her... What was the last thing I said to her? No... don't think that way. She'll be fine. She has to be._

Magnus stood and started pacing again. Kurt watched him for a while before he stood.

"I'm going to get me a soda. You want anything?"

Magnus shook his head, not really looking at Kurt, but at the floor. When Kurt turned the corner to head toward the vending machines, a tear slipped down Magnus' cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the rest back much longer.

Klara was almost unconscious when they unloaded her from the ambulance. Between the pain and whatever they were pumping into her, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt a hand holding tight to hers, and a voice saying her name. It was Magnus' voice. She wanted to tell him she heard him, but she couldn't get her body to cooperate. She felt his hand slip from hers, and a moment later the blackness overtook her.

She heard the beeping before anything else. That steady beep crept into her thoughts until it pulled her from her sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light in the room.

"Klara?"

That was Kurt. Her eyes settled on him as he reached out from the chair next to her bed and put his hand on hers.

"What happened," Klara asked with a hoarse, weak voice.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"A gun going off... and pain."

Kurt nodded. "Our suspect shot you."

"Is it bad?"

"Could have been. You were bleeding internally. Another ten minutes and we might have lost you."

Klara took in her surroundings and the darkness outside the window.

"How long have I been out?"

Wallander checked his watch. "About thirteen hours."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Yeah. Martinsson was here too, but I made him go home."

"Good." As much as Klara wished Magnus was there, it was late, and there was nothing he could have done for her. "Hopefully he's actually sleeping."

"He was pretty upset."

"Well, I'd be upset if he got shot, too. He's my partner."

Wallander stood. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?"

"My throat is dry. Water would be nice."

Wallander smiled and poured Klara a cup of water. He helped her sit up a little to drink it, and Klara almost regretted it as pain ripped through her side. Kurt pushed the button for the nurse and made sure Klara had it handy before he said goodbye. He hesitated to leave, but Klara told him to go home and rest. He had already stayed longer than he needed to.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone," he said.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll send Martinsson to check on you tomorrow."

Klara nodded. He wouldn't have to send Magnus. Magnus would be there with or without Wallander's consent. Kurt opened the door to leave, but Klara called after him, and he turned around.

"Did you at least catch the guy," she asked.

"Shot him in the leg," he said with a grin.

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus opened the door to Klara's hospital room, careful not to make a sound in case she was asleep. He poked his head in first to find her lying on her side. She was asleep. He quietly closed the door behind himself and pulled a chair next to her bed. He looked at the numbers and lines on the beeping machines and let out a breath as he sat down. She would be okay.

When Wallander told him to go home the night before, he had refused. He was determined to be there when she woke, but Wallander pushed the issue, and Magnus gave in. But he was back as soon as visiting hours began the next day. Now he lay his head on the bed next to her and held her hand in his. He traced her fingers with his own as he fought the urge to climb into the bed next to her and hold her in his arms. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered open. The moment she saw Magnus, she smiled. Magnus leaned over and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there as he breathed her in before he rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said. "I thought I lost you."

"Kurt said you were pretty upset," she said.

"Understatement." Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Klara's lips, then sighed. "I should have been with you."

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have protected you. I have a lot more reason to than Kurt."

"Sweetheart," Klara said as she squeezed his hand, "it happened so fast. There was nothing you could have done. Believe me."

"I thought about going to see him."

"See who?"

"The bastard who shot you."

"Magnus-"

"I didn't. Don't worry. I didn't trust myself not to beat him into a bloody pulp."

"I missed you last night," Klara said.

"I missed you, too." Magnus examined Klara's bed. "Do you think it would hurt you if I lie with you?"

Klara shook her head with a grin, and Magnus walked to the other side of the bed. He carefully lay down behind her and draped his arm over her, avoiding the wound on her side. Klara let out a contented sigh as Magnus nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Klara."

"I love you, too, Magnus."

Outside the room, Wallander watched the exchange through the small window on the door. He had suspicions that Martinsson and Eklund had grown closer than they let on, but this was proof. They were obviously hiding a love affair. Wallander left without a word.

Half an hour passed before Magnus checked his watch. Klara had fallen asleep in his arms. He hated to wake her, but he didn't want to leave without her knowing. He brushed his fingers over her cheek as he whispered her name close to her ear. She groaned and moved her head closer to Magnus' lips. Magnus smiled and left a trail of kisses from her ear to her lips as she turned her head toward him.

"I have to go, darling," he said.

"I know. Thank you for being here this morning."

"Where else would I be?" He kissed her once more and whispered "I love you" against her lips before he got off the bed. "I'll come by after work," he said.

"I'll be here," she said with a grin.

Magnus shook his head and winked at her as he closed the door behind him.

When Magnus arrived at the station he checked in with Wallander.

"Where were you," Kurt asked.

"I went to see Klara," he said as he sat. "She looks like she's doing okay."

"Yes, her doctor says she should have a quick recovery. I was going to suggest you take an extended lunch to go see her, but you beat me to it."

"Sorry. I just had to see that she was okay."

Wallander nodded. He stared at the young officer, trying to decide if he should mention what he saw at the hospital.

"Did I miss anything," Magnus asked.

"A briefing on the stakeout and the shooting. I'm desk-bound until the investigation is complete."

"Why?"

"I shot him."

"You didn't tell me that," Magnus said with surprise.

"You were so worried about Eklund-"

"Well, that would have made me feel better. A little anyway. Is he still alive?"

"Yes. It was just his leg."

"Good. He can be punished."

"Not by you," Wallander said. He gave Magnus a worried look.

"Oh, believe me, I've thought about it. But, no. Klara wouldn't want that."

Magnus stood to leave, but he stopped at Kurt's next question.

"How long has it been going on," Wallander asked.

"How long has what been going on?"

"You and Eklund."

"I don't know what-"

"I stopped at the hospital this morning to check on her. I saw you together. How long?"

Magnus sighed. There was no point in denying it. "Officially? Since the night at the pub... after Svedberg's funeral."

"Officially?"

"I think, on some level, we'd both been pursuing each other. Flirting. But that night we actually sat down and talked. And we've only gotten closer."

"And you decided to hide it."

"I didn't want her hurting her career."

"So, it was your idea to keep it secret?"

"Initially it was both of us. Now, more me than her, but she understands my reasons. We both love what we do, and we love working together. I didn't want to mess that up. I wanted to prove to everyone that we had kept our working relationship professional, and that it hadn't affected our jobs. And we have."

"Yes, you have."

"I hope you'll take that into consideration when you report it to the chief," Magnus said. "I know you have to."

"Yes, I do... and I will... take it into consideration, I mean."

"Thank you, Kurt."

Once again, Magnus turned to leave, but stopped when Wallander started to speak again.

"Will you be visiting Klara after work?"

"Of course."

"Good. Tell her to rest... take her time to make a full recovery... and I want to see you two in my office on her first day back." Magnus nodded his understanding, so Wallander continued. "In the meantime, I think you still have a computer to get into."

"Sure thing."

Wallander nodded, and Magnus went back to his desk. The computer was still where he left it the day before, still connected to his laptop. He moved his finger over the mouse pad to log back in, only to realize that his battery had died. "Great," he mumbled. He dug through the drawers of his desk until he found the power cord. As his laptop came back to life, he yawned. "I need coffee," he whispered to himself. He had run out of the house that morning with only Klara on his mind. Now he was feeling the lack of caffeine. Coffee in hand, and his laptop ready to work, he set back to the task of hacking into a suspect's computer.

Klara was awake when Magnus' curly blonde head popped into her doorway that evening. When she smiled at him, he entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Do you have something behind your back," she asked.

"Why, yes, detective, I do."

"Ohhh... can you call me that again?"

Magnus grinned as he leaned over. He pressed his lips against Klara's and whispered "Detective," before kissing her. Klara groaned when he pulled away.

"We may have to do a little role-playing later," she said with a grin.

Magnus laughed. "Can I give you your present first?"

"Of course!"

The hand behind his back came forward holding a small plant. Klara let out a sigh and held out her hands. Magnus handed the plant to her. Small, dark pink petals with white tips among green leaves filled the small clay pot.

"I wanted to get you flowers," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed, "but they're gone so quickly. And I remembered you saw these one time in a shop window and said how gorgeous they were..."

"You remembered that?"

Magnus just grinned. "The florist said they're called cyclamen."

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

Klara pulled him toward her for another kiss. "I wish I weren't in this hospital bed right now."

"You're right where you need to be to get better."

"I guess," Klara said with a sigh.

"Speaking of getting better, Kurt sends his wishes... and an order for the two of us to report to his office on your first day back."

Klara's face fell. "Why? What's wrong?"

Magnus placed the plant on the bedside table and took Klara's hand. "He knows about us."

"How?"

"He came to check on you this morning, and saw us together."

"Ugh... how could we be so careless?"

"Maybe because I almost lost the woman I love?"

Klara squeezed Magnus' hand. "I know... I'm sorry. I loved having your arms around me this morning. It's just... all that hiding. For what?"

"For exactly what we meant it. I explained to Kurt why we kept it hidden, and he promised to take that into consideration."

"He did?"

"He did. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that. You have no control over it."

"Well, I promise you that no matter what happens, I will be right beside you. We will be fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere, either. At least not for another forty-eight hours," she smiled.

Magnus laughed. "Two days left in this place, huh?"

"Doctor's orders."

"Think they would mind us sharing a bed in here?"

"I know I wouldn't mind. I don't know about the staff."

Magnus placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll go ask about overnight stays. I'll be right back."

"Don't be long."

Magnus winked at her as he closed the door, and Klara's eyes drifted back to the plant he gave her. A small grin tugged at her lips, but it was soon a full smile as she thought of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus carried Klara into her apartment. He'd carried her up from the car, through the lift ride up to her floor, and into her bedroom where the bed was already unmade and waiting for her. As he tucked the sheets around her, Klara smiled.

"Magnus, this is all so sweet of you, but you don't have to go through all this trouble. I could have walked--"

Magnus put a finger to her lips. "The doctor said he would release you only if there were someone to look after you and if you could keep your activity to an absolute minimum. I intend to help you stick to that." He took off his shoes and climbed on top of the covers, close to her side. "I talked to Kurt, and he gave me the rest of the week off. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I promised that if he had something I could work on from here that I would help out. The point is, I will be here to get or do anything you need or want."

Klara gripped The collar of Magnus' shirt and tugged him forward. "What if I want you?"

Magnus shook his head. "You can't have me yet," he said with a grin. "Not until you're better."

"What if I need you?"

"That's a little different," he said. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips over hers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If you promise not to go thrashing about, maybe there are a few things I can do."

"If you do certain things then I can make no such promises," she whispered. "I just want your hands on me... and your lips. No end goal in mind."

"Well, that is definitely doable."

His fingers ghosted over the column of her neck. She would never admit it to him, but her eyes looked tired. He knew that she would fall asleep soon. So, he would give her what she wanted. He kissed the corner of her mouth before moving to her neck. He licked and kissed there as his hand slid down over her shoulder to palm her breast. Klara sighed and lifted her leg to try to put it over his hip, but Magnus caught it and placed it over his own leg as he slipped it between hers.

"Stay on your back," he whispered against her skin. "Let me take care of you."

"If you insist." She sank her fingers into his hair and moaned. "I've missed you."

Magnus pulled back to look into her eyes with a grin. "You've seen me everyday."

"Not like this," she said.

"True," he said as he returned to her neck.

Klara ran her hands over his shoulders, back, and chest. Anywhere she could reach. She let one hand glide down his arm to the hand on her breast. She lifted it to her mouth and kissed the pad of each finger before she took his hand in hers and held it against her chest.

Magnus nuzzled her neck with a sigh. He thought about how close he came to losing her, and the urge to wrap her completely in his arms overtook him. He pulled her close and she sighed. He lay with his forehead pressed against her temple. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was becoming steady. He gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Klara."

She smiled a soft smile and spoke with a slurred, sleepy voice. "Love you, baby."

Klara was back at work the following Monday. She and Magnus drove in together since Wallander knew about their relationship. They walked straight into his office, and he motioned for them to sit.

"I've discussed your situation with the chief," Wallander said. "We not only agree that your secret relationship could have brought unwanted complications into this station and the team," he said, "we also agree that it has not done so."

Klara closed her eyes and blew out a breath, and Magnus grabbed her hand. Wallander's eyes drifted to their entwined fingers.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook," Kurt said. "You can both consider yourselves on probation."

"What," Magnus said. His tone wasn't pleasant, so Klara grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"The fact is there are rules against department romances, and you broke them. That can't go overlooked. The only thing keeping one of you from being transferred to a different team is your good records so far. The probation is more than fair."

"How long," Klara asked.

"Six months."

Klara's eyes widened, and Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Wallander chose to ignore it for the time being.

"If you can keep doing what you've been doing," Wallander said, "it shouldn't be a problem. Keep being professional when you're on the clock. Keep your private matters out of police business... and you can continue to be partners."

"That's it," Magnus asked.

"That's it. Just remember that it is probation. Your conduct will be scrutinized, and if anything happens that calls for an investigation, and it looks like your relationship interfered with protocol or safety, the outcome will likely be harsher than a team transfer."

Wallander slid a file across his desk.

"Magnus," he said, "that computer you hacked into brought us to another suspect. We want you two to watch him."

"Another stakeout," Klara asked.

"Yes, but you are not to interact in any way. We only want him watched. If he leaves your area, you call it in and we'll have him followed." He looked at Klara. "I especially want you to hang back if anything goes wrong. You're still healing."

"I'm fine."

"But not one hundred percent."

"She won't engage," Magnus said. "I'll see to it."

"Good. You two get to work."

Magnus nodded and stood. Klara followed him back to their desks.

"You'll see to it," Klara asked. "How? By tying me down?"

"You're still healing."

"I'm fine."

"Klara..." Magnus looked around and saw Wallander watching them from inside his office. "We can talk about it at home later. We have to be professional."

"Okay, but don't think I'll forget."

"Trust me, I know you won't."

Klara glared at him a moment before he handed her her jacket. She pulled it on as she walked past him, her face set sternly. Magnus just sighed as he followed her to the car with the file in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

The stakeout went smoothly, but there was little of the casual flirting that Klara and Magnus had grown accustomed to when they were alone on the job. Klara was upset, and Magnus knew it. He even knew why, but he didn't understand it.

They drove home in silence. Magnus followed Klara inside and watched as she set her purse down and went about her routine as if he wasn't there.

"Klara," he said, trying to get her to talk. She ignored him. "Klara!"

"What?" She spun around to face him.

"You know I hate this passive-aggressive bullshit. Talk to me."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I don't care."

"No, you don't seem to care much about how I feel about anything today."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Is this really about me saying I wouldn't let you engage a suspect while you're recovering from a near-fatal gunshot wound?"

Klara broke eye contact and turned away. Magnus ran his hand through his hair.

"It is, isn't it? Do you have any idea how ridiculous this is?"

"It's not ridiculous that people are making decisions about my possible behavior like I'm not capable of doing my job?"

"Klara, you are hurt. We want you to take it easy. That's no reason to be angry."

"I almost died, Magnus!"

"Exactly!"

"I think that's plenty reason to be angry."

"I'm not the one that shot you! Why are you angry with me?"

Klara shook her head and walked away, but Magnus went after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to pull away, but he held tight.

"Klara, you know how we are. We've never fought for more than a few hours. We can never stand it. This has gone on all day, and you're still pissed. What do I need to do?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"What are you saying?" Magnus' grip on her relaxed as his brow scrunched together in concern.

Klara pulled out of his arms and turned away. "Not what you're thinking."

"Then what?"

Klara went to the window and looked out. "When that guy shot me... I have never been more scared in my life. Waiting for the ambulance... the ride to the hospital... I just kept expecting to die. I didn't think I would survive. After I woke up, I was still scared, like I was expecting him to walk through the door and finish the job."

Magnus wanted to comfort her, but he wanted her to get it out, so he stayed where he was and kept quiet.

"One day when I was thinking about him, I started thinking what would have happened if he had gotten away, and I got really angry. And I noticed that when I was angry, I wasn't scared. So, I started letting myself get angry."

"I didn't see that," Magnus finally spoke.

"No. I kept it inside. I didn't want to be angry with you," she said as she turned back to him. "But today... it was like I couldn't control it. I let myself get angry, and I couldn't turn it off."

Magnus saw the tears building in her eyes, and when she spoke again, her voice cracked.

"I still can't turn it off. I'm so angry at you, and I know I shouldn't be. I don't want to be."

Magnus pulled Klara into his arms and she broke. She sobbed into his chest. He rubbed his hands over her back, trying to soothe her.

"Klara, it's okay to be scared."

"I hate it."

"I know, but we can work with fear. We can get around it. Anger is different. I don't want you getting to a point where you resent me, or hate me. I don't want to lose you over this." He backed away just enough to take her face in his hands and make her look at him. "You were there for me when I needed you, when I was dealing with shooting that guy. Let me be here for you now."

Klara sobbed and wrapped her arms around Magnus' shoulders.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... it's okay."

Magnus picked her up and lay down with her on the sofa. He held her cradled in his arms while she cried, until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Magnus woke first. He got up and started making coffee. Klara needed sleep, so he didn't wake her until he knew she absolutely would need to be up to shower and go through her normal routine. Before they left the apartment, they discussed what Klara should do. The first step was to talk to Kurt.

"I want to talk to him alone," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he nodded.

When Klara got to the station, Kurt was getting his coffee.

"Can I speak with you privately," she asked.

"Sure."

He motioned to his office and followed her in. She sat as he closed the door.

"What's on your mind," he asked as he sat down.

"I'd like to see the department psychologist."

"Is everything okay?"

"No... No, not really."

She explained everything, and Kurt agreed she should get the help.

"I'd also like to stay out of the field for a while, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," he said. "If you hadn't said anything I would have. It's a good idea."

Klara hesitated a moment, then brought up her next concern. "I'd also like to make a request about Magnus."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What request?"

"He doesn't know I was planning on asking to stay out of the field. When I tell him, he'll try to do the same. He'll play the partner card and say that if I stay behind, he stays behind."

"You don't want him to?"

"Magnus loves the investigative part of the job. He likes being out in the field. I don't want him to get stuck doing nothing but research because he thinks it will show me he's supporting me. I know he's supporting me."

"Why don't you just tell him that?"

"He'll argue with me. I need you to make him work as usual."

Kurt nodded. "Understood." He smiled at her as she stood. "You know," he said, "you're handling this pretty well."

"I'm really not," she said, "but I'm trying."

"Klara... I hope you know that you can always talk to me."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Why don't you take today off? Call and get the appointment with the psychologist."

"I'd rather work, if that's okay."

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely."

Klara walked over to Magnus' desk and smiled down at him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Outside?"

Magnus hesitated, but stood and followed her onto the sidewalk outside. She walked a bit away from the door so they would have a little privacy.

"Kurt is fine with everything. I'm going to go make an appointment."

"That's great, Klara," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I asked to be put on a desk for a while."

"What?"

"I don't want to go out into the field until I get over this fear. It would only put you and the others in danger if I hesitate or freeze up. I can't risk that."

"Okay, that's fine. We'll work the research for a while."

Klara smiled. Just as she thought, Magnus was ready to hang back with her in the office.

"No, sweetheart. You'll be out in the field."

"No... I'll be with my partner."

"Please, don't be mad at me. I already told Kurt. I want him to make sure you get time out in the field. I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not hol-"

Klara put two fingers against his lips. "Please. I'll feel better knowing you're doing what you love to do. Do it for me."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later, Klara and Magnus rode to work in separate cars. She had a scheduled meeting to speak with Wallander and her psychologist at the end of the day, and she told Magnus not to wait for her. She had so much to think about on the ride home. She couldn't wait to tell Magnus. She jogged into the apartment building, and down the hall to her door once she was off the lift. She knew Magnus would be waiting for her with the door unlocked, so she didn't bother with her key. When she walked in, Magnus was setting the table.

"What's this," she asked in surprise.

"Dinner... if you're up for it, that is. How did the meeting go?"

Klara walked over to Magnus and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She smiled up at him until he smiled back.

"I'm going back into the field," she said.

Magnus' smile widened and he lifted her off her feet. His lips crashed into hers and he kissed her deeply. When he finally put her back on her feet, he took her face in his hands.

"I'm so happy you're feeling better. I was so worried about you."

"I know."

"But I've seen you slowly coming back to yourself. I had a little more hope every day."

"I still have a ways to go... a few more things to work through." Klara laid her head against his chest. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I know there were days when I wouldn't have blamed you for walking out of that door and never coming back."

"What kind of wanker would that have made me?"

"A justified wanker."

"But still a wanker," he chuckled.

"Just a little," she laughed. She pulled back and looked up at him. "What's for dinner?"

They sat and ate, mostly in silence, just enjoying each others' company. When they were done, Magnus reached to clear away the plates, but Klara stopped him.

"Let me," she said. "You put all this together. Let me get the dishes."

"If you insist," he said with a grin.

Klara grabbed the plates and brought them into the kitchen. She ran water in them and walked back toward the table to get the glasses and the rest of the silverware, but stopped short at the sight before her. Magnus was down on one knee, with a sheepish grin on his face, holding a small box with a ring in it.

"I've been waiting for the right time to do this," he said, "and I think tonight is perfect."

"Magnus..." Klara whispered.

"I want you to know that I had this ring before you were shot. I love you, so much, that I can't remember how I spent my nights before you came along. And I can't imagine any future days without you in them."

Klara's eyes filled with tears. She wiped them away, but they kept coming as she got down on her knees in front of him. Magnus lowered his raised knee to the floor so that they were both kneeling. He took the ring out of the box and put the box down on the floor.

"Klara Eklund... would you be my wife?"

Klara grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She whispered a "yes" against his lips, and his arms wrapped around her waist. When they broke the kiss, Magnus took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
